


12 Days of Smutmas

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: On the first day of smutmas my true love gave to me..A skype call that was smutty!





	1. 1st day of smutmas

Jiyong opened his laptop and clicked on skype. He was getting ready to call his boyfriend and video chat with him, as he was away filming a movie. He hadn't seen him in a long time and was really looking forward to the call especially because he'd be able to open the present that Seunghyun had left him but made him promise not to open until they were able to Skype together. He was sitting on the couch in his apartment, a rather large christmas tree fully decorated was next to him with the lights on providing a nice atmosphere.

 

He sighed as he stared at the screen, waiting for his boyfriend to come on so that he could call him.. Finally a notification sounded to signal that Seunghyun had signed onto Skype. Jiyong smiled at the screen and proceeded to call his boyfriend. Seunghyun picked up the call and as soon as his face appeared on camera Jiyong smiled at him, he was sitting at the desk in his hotel room looking pretty relaxed and happy to see Jiyong.

"Hey Jiyong" Seunghyun said smiling at him, "Did you miss me?" . Jiyong nodded and replied "Yes!, I miss you, I wish you were here right now".

Seunghyun chuckled at his enthusiasm and the truth was he really missed Jiyong as well and couldn't wait to get back and spend time with him. But in the meantime he had gotten him a present that would be very useful for this call but Jiyong didn't know that just yet..

 

Jiyong smiled at him and then looked at the present and frowned wondering what it was, he picked it up and held it up to the camera. "Can I open this now?" he asked hopefully. He was dying to know what was inside because it had been staring at him for the past two weeks begging to be opened.  Seunghyun raised an eyebrow and replied "Yes Jiyong you can open it" sounding a little bit effected because he knew what was coming.

Jiyong looked up curiously at this, but shrugged it off and instead decided to open the box. He carefully took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside, a purple plug complete with controls that when used could produce the most intense orgasms. He looked up wide eyed at Seunghyun as if to say what's this for?

 

Seunghyun smiked and said "Merry Christmas Jiyong". He leaned back a bit and continued " I thought maybe you could try it out for me while we're on this call"..

 

Jiyong blushed at this, but the idea of pleasuring himself in front of Seunghyun on camera did make his pants tighten slightly.. A spark of arousal had hit him at the idea of this and Seunghuyn could tell looking at his face. Seunghyun leaned back some more seemingly affected by this as his pants looked a bit tighter than they had a minute ago. Continuing on Seunghyun said "There's some really good lube in the box, so why don't you strip for me and stretch yourself open.

Jiyong took the lube out of the box and placed it next to his computer. He stood up and removed his shirt, exposing his chest to the camera as he did so but as Seunghyun was the only one watching he didn't mind too much. He slowly removed his pants making a strip tease out of it for his now aroused boyfriend if the sudden heavy breathing was anything to go by. He removed his boxers and his now erected cock sprung free from its confinment.

 

He felt a bit self conscious being the only one naked on camera but he pushed that thought out of his head as he wanted to give his boyfriend a good show. He sat back down on the couch, and looked at the camera at Seunghyun. Seunghyun spoke his voice slightly deeper from the arousal of watching his boyfriend strip "Stretch yourself out for me and don't hold back any moans".

 

Jiyong sat on his knees on the couch and lubed up one of his fingers, reaching behind himself, he slipped into his tight hole moaning slightly as he did so. "Omg so good" he moaned " I wish it was your fingers though" he continued as he added a second moaning as he stretched himself to make room for a third. Seunghyun had undone his pants at this point but wasn't touching himself yet as he was determind to not come until the main event.

Jiyong added a 3rd finger and fucked himself slowly, dragging his fingers across his prostate moaning the jolt of pleasure it gave him. His cock was leaking steadily but he paid it no mind enjoying the stretch of his fingers too much. Once he was stretched enough, he lubed up the plug and slowly sat down on it until it was completely inside him, moaning loudly when it was fully inside.

"Turn around Jiyong. I wanna see it" Seunghyun said, his cock so hard it was straining against his boxers. Jiyong slowly turned around and showed Seunghyun his hole now fully stretched around the plug. Seunghyun grew even harder at the sight if that was even possible at this point.

Jiyong turned back around and reached for the remote. He turned it onto the first setting moaning as it vibrated inside him, hitting his prostate dead on. It wasn't enough to make him cum but he loved the feeling of it anyway. He slowly bounced up and down on it imagining it was Seunghyun's cock filling and stretching him to the brim. Once he got used the sensation he turned up another level moaning even louder as the vibrations become more intense.

Seunghyun had pulled his hard cock out of his boxers at this point and was slowly stroking himself at the sight of Jiyong pleasuring himself with the toy. He wished he was there to make those noises come out of Jiyong himself but he'd have to make do with this in the meantime.

Jiyong had turned the vibrator another level and was moaning like a porn star, his cock was steadily dribbling pre cum and he was pretty sure he was going to cum untouched any second. The plug was hitting his sweet spot dead on causing his legs to shake with the intensity of it all. "Oh god" he moaned "This feels so good, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, I'm so close, so close"

Seunghyun had sped up his stroking slightly as he wanted to cum around the same time Jiyong did. He knew it wouldn't be long because he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the end as well.

Jiyong was a moaning mess, unable to hold off much longer he could feel himself falling closer and closer to the edge.. "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna" he moaned loudly as he came hard, white ropes of cum spurting up his chest and all over the camera on his computer coating it with his cum.

At the sight of Jiyong falling apart, Seunghyun was unable to hold back anymore and came hard all over his hand moaning Jiyong's name as he did so..

Jiyong collapsed onto the couching panting, he removed the plug from himself and lay there looking at the screen half asleep and still shaking with the intensity of his orgasm;.

 

"That was amazing" he managed to get out whilst looking at Seunghyun through his cum covered camera...

Seunghyun had to agree, it was amazing..


	2. Mistletoe Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me.. a mistletoe fantasy

Jiyong was sitting on the couch at a Christmas Party, chatting to Seungri. He wasn't really paying attention the conversation too much because he kept glancing over at a certain long haired someone who was chatting to friends by the fireplace. It was no secret that Jiyong had a crush on this person and had done for a long time but this person didn't know about the crush and Jiyong was hoping to keep it that way.

 

"Are you even listening to me?' Seungri asked looking over at Jiyong with an amused look on his face.

"Huh?'' Jiyong replied slightly distracted as he was still glancing at Heechul.  He knew he had to stop doing it because it would become very obvious that he was looking at him and soon Heechul would notice.

"I thought thought so" Seungri said smirking at Jiyong . Jiyong shook the thoughts of Heechul out of his head and carried on talking to Seungri..

 

A few hours later he was passing by a door way when he bumped into none other than Heechul himself. "Oh sorry" Jiyong said looking up at Heechul "I didn't see you there".

"It's ok" Heechul replied smiling at Jiyong, "I'm glad I ran into you actually".  Jiyong looked at Heechul with a slightly hopeful look in his eyes but quickly squashed it down as he thought Heechul only thought of him as a friend.

"You are?' Jiyong said with a slightly hopeful note in his voice, despite what he had told himself earlier about not getting his hopes up.

'Yeah I haven't seen you in ages" Heechul said, moving closer to Jiyong as he spoke, "Oh by the way look up'

Jiyong glanced up to see some mistletoe hanging from the doorway that someone had clearly put up as a joke for anyone passing by through the door way making it so they would have to kiss anyone who came by at the same time. "Oh yeah" he said laughing nervously and blushing slightly "That's cute".

"You know" Heechul said lifting Jiyong's chin up gently with his right hand, "It is tradition" he continued before leaning in and capturing the younger's lips with his own. Jiyong was slightly shocked by this that his long time crush was actually kissing him that it took him a few minutes to return the kiss..

Heechul broke off the kiss soon after and took hold of one of Jiyong's hands and led him into a nearby bedroom and closed the door. "I've liked you for a long time Jiyong" he confessed moving closer to him.. "I-I like you too" Jiyong stammered unsure where this was going but intrigued all the same to find out.

"I'm glad" Heechul replied before smashing his lips to Jiyong's in a more heated kiss. Jiyong moaned into it and Heechul took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth and gently massage his tongue. This action caused Jiyong to moan even more and made his pants tighten quite rapidly.

Heechul moved them closer to the bed and gently laid Jiyong onto it, his eyes asking a silent question of "is this ok?'. Jiyong nodded in reply to his unanswered question and Heechul climbed on top of him before quickly capturing his lips again in a heated kiss.. Soon things moved quite quickly and both men found themselves quite naked and extremely aroused.

Heechul reached down and began stroking Jiyong's cock slowly relishing the feel of it in his hand and the silky smooth skin as his hand glided slowly up and down. Jiyong moaned and his cock began to dribble copious amounts of pre cum as Heechul pleasured him.

Whilst he was distracted, Heechul lubed up his fingers and slipped one into Jiyong stroking his walls and slowly stretching him. His own cock was leaking steadily and slowly growing harder as he pleasured Jiyong whom he had a crush on for  a long time..

 

He added a second finger and then a third, when he was convinced he was properly stretched, he leaned back and slicked up his own length. Jiyong watched through slightly half closed eyes too aroused at the sight to speak.. Heechul leaned down and threw Jiyong's legs over his shoulders. He then lined his cock up with Jiyong's hole and slipped slowly inside.

"OMG" he moaned as he slowly sunk forward "You're so fucking tight. Jiyong clenched around him in response and he nearly came at the warm tight walls surrounding him. He held back however and gave Jiyong time to adjust.

He slowly began to thrust in and out of Jiyong, who by this point was a moaning mess underneath him, flushed and sweating slightly with the pleasure of it all. He couldn't believe this was happening, Heechul was actually fucking him and the thought made him harder if that was even possible.

"Har-Harder" he stammered, Jiyong was close so very very close already and he need Heechul to pound into him. This was what Heechul had been waiting for as he had been holding himself back for fear of hurting Jiyong. He snapped his hips forward and slammed into Jiyong hard, hitting his prostate dead on each time. Jiyong was being pounded so hard he was moving up the bed and almost knocking his head on the headboard but he didn't care.

"Ahh Heechul" He moaned loudly, "I'm, I'm close" he panted as Heechul continued to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. Heechul was very close too and the way Jiyong was clenching around him in pleasure wasn't helping so he sped up pounding into the younger harder.

"Heechul" Jiyong screamed as he came hard untouched, cum spurting up his chest and onto Heechul in great white spurts. He clenched down on Heechul hard as he came sending him over the edge moaning his name over and over again as he did so.

Heechul collapsed on top of Jiyong breathing heavily as he came down from his high, After awhile he slipped out of Jiyong with a groan as he mourned the loss of the tight heat that had encased his cock. He lay down next to Jiyong looking at him as Jiyong looked up with half open eyes clearly tired after what had transpired between them.

Heechul smiled and gathered Jiyong up into his arms and hugged him tightly. They both passed out shortly after, still hugging each other tightly..

 

 


	3. Secret Garden Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming the Secret Garden parody has an unexpected outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me a Secret Parody,   
> a mistletoe fantasy and a skype call that was smutty

It was nearing the end of shooting the parody for Secret Garden, everyone was relieved as it had been a long day of filming and they were all eager to get home. All that was left to do was film the "kiss" scene between Jiyong and Seunghyun then it would be finished. Seunghyun was a bit flustered after Jiyong had to dress up in various outfits including a short skirt that made his legs look amazing but he pushed down those feelings for now as he had to concentrate on getting this scene right.

Jiyong was sitting at table facing Seunghyun as they got ready to film the final scene, all that was left was to say a few lines and then kiss. Slowly Seunghyun leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jiyong's. Momentarily he forgot he was filming and tried to deepen the kiss, Jiyong pulled back with a look on his face of We're filming a parody now is not the time to start making out with me, no matter how much I want it too. He apologised to the crew saying that he got caught up in it and that this time he would keep it brief.

So after finally finishing the scene, they were all able to go home. Jiyong and Seunghyun shared a car and sat in mostly silence on the journey home as they were both tired and slightly aroused from what had happened and didn't trust themselves enough to speak at this point. Seunghyun kept glancing over at Jiyong, he really wanted to make out with him then and there but he knew he couldn't without causing a scandal for the group.

 

They finally arrived at Jiyong's apartment and went inside, both relieved that the car journey was over. None more so than Seunghyun who pressed Jiyong up against the wall and smashed his lips to his in a heated kiss. Jiyong moaned loudly this was exactly what he wanted from the moment he had kissed Seunghyun on set. Now that nobody was watching he was able to kiss him with all the passion he could muster that this point. Seunghyun ran his hands down Jiyong's back causing him to shiver before groping his ass with both hands, Jiyong arched forward slightly and his now hardened cock made contact with Seunghyun's equally hardened cock through their pants.

"You looked so hot in that skirt Jiyong, I couldn't stand it" Seunghyun moaned inbetween kisses, "I'm going to have to buy you a skirt". Jiyong only moaned as Seunghyun continued attacking his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth...

Seunghyun pulled back from kissing Jiyong, the need for oxygen becoming too much, he nearly came from the sight in front of him. Jiyong looked debauched, his lips were swollen from the kiss, his hair was messy, his clothes were disheveled somewhat and he was breathing heavily leaning his head against the door.  Seunghyun couldn't resist him any longer and dragged him over to the couch, he drapped him over one of the arms of the couch and Jiyong instinctively moved his legs apart. It wasn't the first time they had done this and it certainly wouldnt be the last.

Seunghyun removed Jiyong's shirt and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor, not caring where it landed. He then yanked down his boxers and jeans in one go, leaving Jiyong naked bent over the couch like some kind of prize he had won. Seunghyun removed his own clothes but not before getting the lube out from the bookshelf before he did so. They had fucked so often out of the bedroom that leaving lube around the apartment was standard at this point.

Seunghyun slicked up one of his fingers and slipped into Jiyong's hole groaning as he felt him clench around him as if he was just as desperate to have Seungyhun inside him as he was desperate to be there. He added a second finger, stretching him as he stroked his walls before pulling out slightly and slamming them back in hitting his prostate dead on. Jiyong moaned loudly as a bolt of pleasure from Seunghyun's actions surged up his body, his cock was an angry red at the tip and leaking copious amounts of pre cum due to how aroused he was and Seunghyun hadn't even fucked him yet.

Seunghyun added a third finger and moaned "Oh Ji, you're so fucking tight, I can't wait to slide my cock into your tight little ass". He was so hard and leaking copious amounts of pre cum as well, unable to hold back any longer he slicked up his length and slowly began to push himself into Jiyong.

He watched as Jiyong's ass greedily swallowed up his cock until he was balls deep inside his boyfriend, moaning at the feeling of Jiyong clenching around him. He was so tight and so warm that Seunghyun nearly came from how amazing it felt just being inside him.

"Ahh Seunghyun" Jiyong moaned, "Please move" he panted out, his legs were shaking from need, the need for Seunghyun to pound into him harshly.

Seunghyun decided to give Jiyong what he wanted and snapped his hips forward roughly, pounding into Jiyong hard and fast. Seunghyun was hitting Jiyong's prostate dead on causing the younger to moan with every thrust in and out in of his tight body. Soon the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping skin and loud moans.

Jiyong was unable to touch his cock in this position but he knew he wouldn't need to, not with the way Seunghyun was pounding into him so hard hitting his prostate dead on. He felt the coil in his stomach tightening with every thrust until finally it snapped and he came hard screaming Seunghyun's as thick ropes of white shot all over his couch. He knew it would be stained but he didn't care, as he collapsed forward as Seunghyun continued to pound him.

At the sound of Jiyong screaming his name and the feeling of him clenching around as he orgasmed, Seunghyun couldn't hold any longer and emptied himself into his lover with a loud groan of his name. He pulled out, and watched as his cum trickled out of Jiyong's hole. This only served to turn him on further so he turned Jiyong around and kissed him hard on the lips.

He broke the kiss and asked "Round 2" as he nodded his towards the bedroom. Jiyong laughed and smacked Seunghyun on the arm before following him into the bedroom for rounds 2 and 3.


	4. Christmassy good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong is trying to decorate his house for Christmas but Seunghyun won't let me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
>  a mistletoe fantasy, a secret parody, 4 decorating kinks   
> and a skype call that was smutty

Jiyong was currently attempting to decorate his house for Christmas, but he kept being distracted. This distraction came in the form of his boyfriend Seunghyun who kept interupting him as he was doing various things including hanging lights and generally trying to make the place look festive. He was currently trying to decorate the Christmas tree in the living room so far having put up the lights, and was working on adding ornaments to the tree.

He was currently frowning up at the tree, trying to decide which was the best place to put the ornaments so it looked nice on the tree. He had just worked it out and was about to place one on the tree when a pair of arms circled his waist and gave him a squeeze. Despite his annoyance he couldn't help smile at the antics of his clingy boyfriend Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun what are you doing?" he asked no real malice or annoyance in the question, "I'm trying to decorate the tree here"

'I know" Seunghyun replied, resting his head on Jiyong's shoulder, having to lean down slightly as he did so "But I wanted to hug you" he continued.

Jiyong smiled and shook his head, he wasn't surprised by this his boyfriend was extremely affectionate and loved to cuddle the hell out of him any opportunity he got. But he was currently trying to decorate and being plastered to Seunghyun's front wasn't helping things along. He turned in Seunghyun's arms to face him and proceeded to kiss him, before freeing himself from his arms to carry on decorating.

Seunghyun pouted when Jiyong moved away from him, he wanted to keep hugging his boyfriend. "Jiyong" he said still pouting at him "Why did you move?'.

"I have to finish this" Jiyong told him turning around smiling "I promise I'll let you cuddle the hell out of me when I'm done" .

 

A while later, he had finished and the tree was fully decorated which made Jiyong very happy. He had kept some tinsel back though, he had other plans for it. Plans that he was about to initiate now.. Jiyong wandered into the bedroom to find Seunghyun lying on the bed looking a bit bored. He looked up and smiled when he saw Jiyong enter the room.. Jiyong came into the room and stood next to the bed, Seunghyun could see tinsel in his hands and he looked at it with some curiousity unsure what it was for.

'Strip" Jiyong said in a commanding tone that left no room for negotiation. Seunghyun got off the bed and proceeded to take off all his clothes, arousal causing his cock to twitch slightly as he undressed. Once he was completely naked he got back on the bed and looked at Jiyong.

Jiyong climbed on the bed, straddling Seunghyun fully clothed and pushed him so he was lying down on the bed. He still had the tinsel in his hands, taking Seunghyun's hands he wrapped the tinsel around his hands and then the bed posts so Seunghyun was unable to move.

Jiyong looked down at his handiwork and smirked "Much better" he said. He then proceeded to place feather light kisses down Seunghyun's neck, enough to get his point across but also tease him at the same time. He continued the same treatment down his chest, stomach , purposedly avoiding Seunghyun's rapidly hardening cock. He then came back up and kissed Seunghyun teasingly on the lips before sliding down and kissing the inside of his legs, slightly nipping the skin as he did so.

Seunghyun was moaning at this point, his cock was fully erect and leaking. Jiyong was still fully clothed and teasing Seunghyun enjoying the reactions he got from his boyfriend. Seunghyun was also frustrated by the fact his hands were tied and he was unable to touch Jiyong like he wanted to. Jiyong kissed Seunghyun on the lips hungrily, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He was beginning to feel the affects of his teasing as his pants were growing very tight.

Jiyong stood up and got off the bed, looking at Seunghyun he slowly started removing his clothes. Seunghyun groaned at the sight, he knew what Jiyong was doing, a slow strip tease to arouse him even more as his boyfriend's perfect body was exposed inch by inch. Jiyong slowly undid his pants and removed his boxers, His cock sprung free as he did so, standing proudly up, he slowly began to stroke himself keeping his eyes on Seunghyun as he did so.

Seunghyun pulled on his restraints desperate to touch Jiyong but it was to no avail because the tinsel did not give in the slightest. Jiyong then climbed on top of Seunghyun and kissed him. He purposefully kept their crotches from touching to tease him even more. Jiyong then reached over the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He slicked up his fingers and knelt inbetween Seunghuyn's legs, before slowly inserting a finger, He groaned at the tightness that sucked up his finger, before thrusting it in all the way. Seunghyun was a moaning mess at this point, flushed and sweaty and heavily aroused from Jiyong's teasing. His cock was leaking steadily and was desperate for Jiyong to fuck him into the mattress until he screamed.

Jiyong added another lubed finger into Seunghyun and began to stretch him before adding a third and ramming them onto his prostate. "Oh god Jiyong' Seunghyun moaned

'You like that huh" Jiyong said fucking his fingers further into Seunghyun "You like me fucking you with my fingers".. Seunghyun nodded frantically he loved it so so much.

Jiyong removed his fingers and before Seunghyun could whine at their loss, he lined up his slicked up and cock and slowly pushed into inside him.. Jiyong nearly came from the tight warm heat surrounding him but managed to hold off. He wanted to pound Seunghyun into the mattress first and make him scream. He slowly began to thrust in and out of him once he was fully inside.

Seunghyun wasn't able to speak at this point and could only moan. Jiyong didn't mind this as he began to pound into him at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of skin obscenely smacking together and the loud moans coming from both males.

Jiyong holding onto Seunghyun's hips hard enough to bruise, but Seunghyun didn't care he could only concentrate on the intense pleasure as Jiyong kept hitting his prostate over and over again.

"Ahh fuck Seunghyun, I'm close" Jiyong moaned as his thrusts became slightly erratic. "Do you think you can come untouched for me baby?" he asked panting slightly

Seunghyun nodded, unable to speak due to the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Good boy" Jiyong said to him still pounding into him so hard his head was in danger of hitting the headboard.

Jiyong calling him a good boy is what finally set him off and he came hard. Thick ropes of cum shot of his cock in a never ending stream that seemed to go on forever. This sight coupled with the fact that Seunghyun was now clamping down hard around him is what finally set him off. He came hard inside Seunghyun painting his insides with his cum.

Jiyong leaned down and kiss Seunghyun before pulling out, his cum oozing out of his hole slightly. He untied Seunghyun who as soon as he was free, wrapped Jiyong up in his arms and wouldn't let him go..

They both fell asleep soon after.. Both of them very happy and content

 


	5. Wedding dress bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Bang are filming another parody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> 5 GOLDEN RINGS!   
> 4 festive kinks, a secret parody, mistletoe fantasy and a skype call that was smutty!

Jiyong was uncomfortable to say the least, he was currently standing in a studio wearing a tight fitting wedding dress. It was a mermaid style dress with crystal beading and a corset lace back completing the look was a veil and high heeled shoes. He was wearing the get up because they were filming yet another parody which resulted him having to dress up like a girl.

He didn't know why it was always him that had to dress up like a girl maybe it was because he was the most feminine looking member but either way he was getting tired of it.

Although the looks that Seunghyun was giving him whilst he was wearing the dress almost made up for the fact that he was uncomfortable. The corset part of the dress was digging into his back a bit and it was starting to hurt. But being the professional that he is ignored it.

A few hours later and filming had wrapped up, he was currently in the dressing room wondering how he was going to get out of this dress when Seunghyun walked in. Jiyong turned around and smiled at him "Hi" he said, fiddling with the top of the dress slightly, 'Can you help me out of this please?'

Seunghyun smirked and walked over to Jiyong. He slowly began to undo the lacing before leaning down and saying 'You know Jiyong, he said "You look really good in this" He kissed Jiyong's shoulder as he did so before straightening back up and continuing to unlace the dress.

Jiyong blushed at the compliment but didn't say anything in response. Once he was free, he almost moaned in pleasure saying "Ohh that feels so much better" he said stepping out of the dress and picking it up. He hung it carefully on the hanger before turning around and facing Seunghyun.

Seunghyun was staring intently at Jiyong with a look on his face like he hadn't eaten in awhile and Jiyong was a piece of chicken. Jiyong looked wide eyed at Seunghyun wondering what he was doing but before he could say anything Seunghyun had crossed the room, grabbed Jiyong by the waist and smashed his lips to his.

Jiyong moaned and began to kiss Seunghyun back hungrily, too soon though Seunghyun pulled back from the kiss and Jiyong pouted wondering what was going on. Seunghyun walked over the door of the dressing room and locked it.

He turned back around and walked over to Jiyong and smashed his lips back onto his in a frantic and messy kiss. Jiyong was already in his boxers so he didn't need to be undressed. The front of his boxers were becoming very tight as he became more and more aroused.

Seunghyun guided them both over to the couch and put Jiyong on his lap. He kissed him again, holding his head and deepening the kiss by putting his tongue into his mouth when Jiyong gasped.

Seunghyun was rapidly hardening in his pants at the noises that Jiyong was making and it was becoming very uncomfortable. He put Jiyong on the couch for a second before he began to take off his clolthes. Moaning slightly when his hard cock that was steadily leaking was freed from it's confinements. He was so hard at this point that the vein on the underside of his cock was sticking out so much it looked like it had been glued there. He was a bit bigger and thicker than Jiyong so he knew he needed to prep him well.l

He retrieved the lube from his pants pocket and put Jiyong back on his lap but not before removing his boxers. He then leant him forward slightly, lubed up his finger and slipped the first digit slowly inside. Jiyong moaned at the feeling, this is what he had wanted all day and he was finally getting it. Seunghyun began to kiss Jiyong's neck slowly and latched onto his collar bones before biting it and running his tongue along it.

He slipped the second lubed up finger into Jiyong and began to scissor him, he need to make sure he was well stretched out before he fucked him senseless. Jiyong's cock was steadily leaking from the pleasure that Seunghyun was giving him. When Jiyong was frantically riding 3 of Seunghyun's fingers desperate to be filled, did he decided he was ready.

Seunghyun slicked up his cock, and slowly lowered Jiyong onto it, nearly cumming as the tight wet heat surrounded him. Despite the prepping Jiyong was still very tight and squeezing him tightly as his body swallowed him up. Once he was fully seated, Jiyong began to ride Seunghyun at fast pace, not even building up speed, just slamming himself down on his cock over and over again. Seunghyun was so thick and big he hit Jiyong's prostate dead on every time.

Jiyong couldn't get enough, he was bouncing up and down on Seunghyun's cock like it was a trampoline. He was so despeate to cum at this point, his cock was leaking so much it was now dribbling down his balls and onto Seunghyun's legs. Seunghyun's head was thrown back and he was gripping onto Jiyong's hips hard, he was so overwhelmed with the feeling and sight of Jiyong riding him that he was very very close.

Jiyong slammed down onto his cock again moaning "I-I" was he all he could manage to get out before he arched back with a cry and came so hard he saw stars. Thick ropes of cum splattered over the both of them as Jiyong rode out his high, Seunghyun couldn't handle it any longer and came so hard inside Jiyong he was sure his balls had completely emptied. Jiyong collapsed onto Seunghyun breathing heavily, he moved back and let his cock slip free.

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jiyong not caring his cum was going to stick them together.. All that could be heard was the sounds of the two sexed out males breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.


	6. Gingerbread mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong has some fun with some gingerbread decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me a sexy gingerbread cookie  
> 5 GOLDEN RINGS!, 4 festive kinks, a secret parody, mistletoe fantasy and a skype call that was smutty!

Jiyong was giggling to himself as he got everything ready, he had a surprise for his boyfriend when he returned home. He had gone to the store and bought everything he needed to pull this surprise off because he wanted it to be perfect and he hoped Heechul would like it.  Luckily because it was Christmas time buying icing, m&m's, chocolate chips and whipped cream because he could and why not who doesn't love whipped cream didn't seem at all weird.

He had everything laid out on the dining room table as he wanted to make sure everything was in reach for when he completed his task, otherwise if he had to move during any point, the whole thing would be ruined. He stripped off all his clothes and carefully got onto the table itself. He first reached for the icing and concentrating carefully proceeded to ice his stomach with little blobs of icing to make buttons. Yes Jiyong was turning himself into a naked sexy gingerbread treat for his boyfriend. He then carefully placed m&m's on the blobs of icing to create buttons, frowning down at his handiwork he tried to decide what else to do since he had all this candy.

Jiyong then carefully put icing on both of his nipples, groaning slightly as the cold icing made contact with his skin, he had very sensitive nipples and this made them harden instantly. Carefully he placed more m&m's on his nipples and so far was looking like quite the delicious treat. He continued on decorating himself until he was satisfied with how he looked. He left the whipped for now unsure what to do with but not before spraying some into his mouth to eat. He laughed slightly as he ate it.

Soon he heard the door open and he knew his boyfriend was home. "Jiyong?" Heechul called as his walked into the living room having no idea where his boyfriend could've gotten to "Where are you?"

"I'm in the dining room" came the reply. Heechul made his way towards the dining room and stood at the door frame. The sight that greeted him made his cock harden rapidly in his pants, there on the table was his boyfriend completely covered in candy, naked and laid out like a lovely Christmas treat on the table. Heechul'e eyes roamed all over Jiyong taking in the sight of his boyfriend covered in candy just for him. Jiyong smirked as he took in his reaction to all and knew then and there it was great idea to do this despite how sticky he felt at the moment.

"Jiyong" Heechul said his voice thick with arousal "Did you do this just for me?" he asked as he went over to the table. Jiyong nodded in reply and said "Do you like it?"

Heechul smirked and said "I don't like it, I love it" and with that he leaned down and captured Jiyong's lips in a heated kiss. Jiyong moaned, he loved it when Heechul got worked up and kissed him into a frenzy like this. Heechul then hopped onto the table and surveyed his treat with arousal evident all over his face.  He the leaned down and ate of the m&m's off Jiyong's nipples before slowly licking off the icing knowing full well it would drive Jiyong into a moaning mess as he did so. He gave his left nipple the same treatment and gently took it between his teeth before letting it go.

Once that was done, Heechul made his way down his stomach licking and sucking as he went, by this point Jiyong was so hard and leaking so much he could barely stand it. The head of his cock was an angry red and looked flushed from how turned on he was. Heechul spotted the whippped cream and suddenly had a great idea, he took the can shook it up and sprayed it all over Jiyong's cock. Jiyong jumped slightly from the cold of the whipped cream but soon relaxed. Heechul bent down and took Jiyong into his mouth slowly eating and licking the cream off his cock as he did so. He teased the head with his tongue enjoying the taste of Jiyong's saltiness on it.

Heechul then slowly made his way down his cock until the entire thing was in his mouth, he then proceeded to bob his head up and down slowly, licking and sucking more as he went. Jiyong had threaded his hands threaded his hands through Heechul's hair and was moaning loudly. "Oh god, you're mouth.. it feels so fucking good" he moaned loudly as Heechul continued to pleasure him. Heechul then pulled off his cock with an obscene pop.

Jiyong almost whined at the loss of Heechul's warm mouth around him but managed to stop last second. "You know what will feel even better?" Heechul said grapsing Jiyong's hand and helping him off the table "This."

He led Jiyong towards their bedrooom and once inside, stripped himself in record time. His cock was hard and flushed, slightly bigger than Jiyong's but neither one minded. Jiyong climbed onto the bed and got on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Heechul and said "Well what are you waiting for?, fuck me into the mattress"

Heechul didn't need to be told twice, he hopped onto the bed and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. Gazing down at Jiyong's tight pink hole, he lubed up a finger and pushed it inside. Jiyong moaned as Heechul began to stretch him out, Heechul moaning at the tightness and warmth that surrounded his finger. He added a second and then a third watching Jiyong fuck himself onto his fingers moaning as they brushed against his prostate.

Heechul couldn't take it any longer and removed his fingers from Jiyong and lubed up his extremely hard cock. He slowly pushed into Jiyong moaning as his ass slowly sucked him in as if he wanted to lock him inside there forever. The tight weat heat was exactly what he wanted and Jiyong was clenching and unclenching around  him repeatedly. Once he was balls deep inside his boyfriend he slowly pulled back out and thrust back in. Once he got a rhythm going, he began to pound into him hard and fast. Heechul grabbed Jiyong by the hips and practically slammed him onto his cock.

Every stroke was hitting his prostate dead on and he could do nothing but moan loudly as he was pounded hard, just about hitting the headboard in the process. Heechul felt the coil in his stomach getting tighter and he knew he was close but he wanted Jiyong to cum first. He loved seeing him cum just from his cock alone and so began to pound into him even harder watching where his slicked up cock was appearing and then disappearing into Jiyong's ass.

"Cum for me Jiyong' he moaned pounding into him hard and fast, "I want to see you cum on my cock" he panted

"I-I'm gonna" was all that Jiyong could manage before he came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids. His release shot all over the sheets below him and seemiingly kept going and going. He clenched around Heechul hard the over stimulation of him pounding his prostate becoming too much. Heechul feeling Jiyong clenching him and cumming so much under him sent him straight over the edge. He came harrd and painted Jiyong's inside white. Jiyong groaned as he was filled and whined when Heechul pulled out.

Heechul gathered up Jiyong in his arms and moved him away from the wet patch on the bed, all that could be heard was heavy breathing as they both came down from their highs. Jiyong sighed and snuggled up to Heechul further and began to fall alseep.

Later all that could be heard was the sounds of breathing as the two men remained snuggled together and fast asleep.


	7. Not a chapter

Hi lovelies,  
Given yesterday's news I will not be uploading a new 12 days of smutmas today. The K-Pop community as a whole is in shock and devestated to say the least. I myself am a huge fan of SHINee and I can't even process what happened. 

If you yourself suffer from mental illness please talk to someone don't let it bottle up until it becomes too much. I'm here I will answer messages if you just want to chat about anything or nothing at all. 

RIP Jonghyun


	8. Not a chapter either

I've decided to discontinue this series, I don't have the motivation to continue it after what has jappened.   
I really wanted to do a full 12 days of smutmas but Jonghyun's death has hit me quite hard. 

Sorry, I'll be back with more stories eventually.


End file.
